This invention relates, in general, to a holder for lines on a boat, and, in particular, to a holder for different diameters of lines.
Boating in all forms has become very popular. To protect boat's hull when docking resilient protective devices known as "fenders" are usually installed on the sides of a boat to protect the boat from damage that might occur if the boat hits the dock. These protective devices are attached to selected posts on the boat with lines that have the fenders attached thereto. Proper placement of the fenders requires a degree of skill to insure that the moving boat will not become damaged by striking the piers or dock. Another problem associated with the placement of the fenders is that all of the lines may not be of the same diameter, or some of the lines can be worn through use and, therefore have portions that are no longer of a consistent diameter.
Since it is critical that boat fenders be deployed quickly, in some instances, it is necessary to have a holder that lines can be attached to quickly and easily. In addition, the holder must hold the lines securely so that the fender will remain in the proper position to protect the sides of the boat. Also, the holder must be able to accommodate any size line in order to prevent the accidental loss of expensive fenders.
The present invention seeks to facilitate the installation of the fenders by providing for a holder for the lines which permit the lines to be released when pulled in one direction and gripped tightly when pulled in the opposite direction. In addition, the present invention will accommodate lines of different diameters.